The intruder in the lab
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Someone is in Abby's lab. Sequel to Abby's new assistent.


**A/N I do not own the NCIS characters, I do own this storyline, Tamara and a sprinkles donut. **

**This is a sequel to Abby's new assistent, you don't have to read it first, but I would explain some things.**

* * *

**Intruder in the lab.**

'Today was going to be just peachy', Abby thought as she climbed out of her coffin. Yesterday her new assistant started, officially she came just to meet Abby, but they hit it off very well, today was going to be her official first day.

_Flashback_

She had taken Tamara up to the squad room to introduce her to everyone, most of the agents didn't really care, but she knew Gibbs and his team would, she was Gibbs' favorite. After all.

First I introduced her to Ziva, who reacted just like I expected, she was nice and friendly, but nothing beyond exchanging pleasantries and messing up an idiom.

After Ziva we found McGee at his desk, he walked up to me and asked me worriedly about my new assistant, I introduced them and they hit it off, she is actually a bit of a geek deep inside. Tim was really friendly to her just as I expected, he is just a wonderful person.

I needed to talk to Tim real quick about a case so I asked her to wait at the other side of the squad room, since she wasn't part of the team yet the case was confidential. She didn't cross my mind again till I heard a yelp from Tony. Tim and I looked to the other side and saw Tamara looking rather irritated, Tony in some sort of pain and Ziva applauding for the scene.

I ran over as fast as I could to do some damage control. "He kept hitting on me, even after I told him several times that I wasn't interested!" Tamara said pointed her finger at Tony. "She kneed him in the groin." Ziva laughed, "I like her!"

Abby gulped, this could have gone better. I quickly hugged Tony before introducing them properly to each other. "You better be careful" I whispered to Tony before we went looking for Gibbs. This was going to be the grant finale. This introduction could make or brake anything.

We couldn't find him anywhere so I took her to meet Ducky and Palmer first. Ducky was nice as suspected and welcomed her with open arms, Palmer stammered something and dropped at least twice a scapel. I May have been mistaken, but I am pretty certain I saw a blush on her face when she shook Palmers hand.

Ducky asked her some questions and she told us that she was originally from the Netherlands. That surprised me, I could barely hear an accent. We went up to my lab to make some room for her desk. I hated Chip so didn't got a desk, but Tamara could get one.

I flirted a little with the weeny from the supply room and within half an hour I had a desk, a chair and a computer in my lab. I got Timmy to connect everything, not because I couldn't but I was lazy.

It was past two and she asked my out for lunch, everything had been awesome and she wanted to celebrate. We went to my favorite coffee place, we sat down, I had coffee, she a large green tea with lemon and between us a box with donuts. We where eating our "lunch" and talking when suddenly Gibbs joined us.

She was not in the least bit prepared for this, but I think she did leave a good impression, she called him sir once, and after his gruff: "don't sir me." She went smoothly to Gibbs. It was almost an interrogation and he asked her a lot of questions about DiNozzo.

Once she told him that she really didn't like him I told him about their little 'encounter' this morning. His mood could go either way, but then a little smile broke trough. "Good to have you on the team" He welcomed her with an handshake.

Gibbs left as quickly as he came and we decided that we would go back to my lab. She ordered an extra donut with sprinkles as 'sorry' for Tony and we left the place.

Tony apologized for his behavior and was surprised with the donut. She made a movie reference, one which I don't care to remember, and became friends at that moment. I told her she could leave after she picked up her stuff from H.R. and I left for my lab.

_End Flashback_

I enjoyed my cereal with caff-pow and milk, nothing like caffeine to get you ready for the day. It was still early because I w anted to get a head start today, I would need to tell Tamara everything about my lab, and I don't want to get behind on the evidence.

I arrived a little before 6 at the navy yard and I was shocked to see that the lights in my lab where already on. I screamed and ran back to my car. The wise thing to do was call security, but I saw that David Evans was security today, and he was not what you would call, frightening.

I was breathing loudly and stared at the shadow moving trough my lab. I was scared out of my mind and couldn't think of the right thing to do.

Suddenly it hit me, Call Gibbs. It took him a few seconds to pick up his phone and in the background I heard the farmers journal, he probably fell asleep while working on his boat.

"Gibbs! Someone is in my lab and I am so scared, please come!" She threw out in one long breath.

"Who is security?" He asked, and chuckled when he heard that it was David Evans. "good call Abs, stay in your car, we will be right there."

She put on some music and counted the seconds until Gibbs arrival. 1165 seconds to be precise. To her surprise, Ziva was there first, followed by Tony and McGee. A minute later Gibbs parked his car next to hers.

Tony already informed security about what happened, Evans was a little indignant that Abby hadn't called him, but he shot him a look that sad: 'one rookie security guard or 4 trained and armed federal agents, really?

Ziva and Tony guarded the emergency escape while McGee and Gibbs took the stairs, they had disabled the elevator so no problem with that.

They had a visual from the lab, the intruder was going trough a file cabinet and wearing a hoody, not recognizable.

I had to stay outside the lab, around the corner, so I was not in the line of fire. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to faint, I paced around until Gibbs signed to me that I had to be quite and everything would be just fine.

The kicked the door open and went in with guns drawn. I heard an aweful scream and then... Laughter? Was it really?

I peaked my head around the corner. Inside the lab I sat Tamara, more paler than a sheet of paper and a laughing Tony, Ziva and McGee. Gibbs tried to calm her down. She was on the verge of crying.

I stood there motionless before Tim pulled me in the lab. I apparently stammered something, but I didn't know what I was saying.

I ran to her and pulled her up from the chair and in a hug. "I am sooo sorry, I didn't knew that is was you and, the lights where on." I released her again.

I took a step back and looked her in the eyes. "You weren't suppose to be here, you start at eight o'clock!"

She shrugged and smiled a little. "I like to get a head start!"

Anyone interested is a Palmer/Tamara story? Let me know, and please review


End file.
